


First Strokes

by aethiopica



Series: The Colour Palette of Soulmates [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Error - Soulmate Universe Not Functioning, Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethiopica/pseuds/aethiopica
Summary: “I can’t see colors if I don’t touch you,” Jeonghan blurts out, “It was originally just blue, but now colors just drain out of everything if I don’t touch you for a long time. I don’t know what happened, and I only found out when you went to the bathroom, but I think our soulmate connection is broken.”Jisoo knows that Jeonghan practically mumbled the last part, but the words feel like they came from a megaphone, and the air is suddenly constricting. It feels like the whole thing is his fault, and that he’s probably the broken cog in this connection. Maybe if he could reciprocate the connection, this wouldn’t happen.The aftermath of Jeonghan's discovery in 'Interlude: Grey'
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: The Colour Palette of Soulmates [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543189
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	First Strokes

Jisoo tries not to mind how Jeonghan has been increasingly more touchy after he returned from the bathroom.

Pre-bathroom Jeonghan curiously investigated Jisoo’s cubicle and occasionally stretched out a hand to cautiously brush against Jisoo. He'd occasionally get bored and start poking Jisoo for attention, but at least pre-bathroom Jeonghan knew when to be attention-seeking, something post-bathroom Jeonghan couldn’t grasp.

Post-bathroom Jeonghan was incredibly demanding, gluing himself to Jisoo’s side and reaching out to touch Jisoo in the most inopportune of moments. This Jeonghan was on the edge, skittish, and obsessed with the blue pencil holder on Jisoo’s desk, and Jisoo was very much fed up with him.

So when Jeonghan reaches out to touch Jisoo for the third time in the last five minutes, Jisoo slaps his hand away and glares at Jeonghan.

“You have one minute to tell me what’s wrong with you before I toss you out of the building. Starting now,” Jisoo snaps. Jeonghan lets out a terrified squeal.

“I can’t see colors if I don’t touch you,” Jeonghan blurts out, “It _was_ originally just blue, but now colors just drain out of everything if I don’t touch you for a long time. I don’t know what happened, and I only found out when you went to the bathroom, but I think our soulmate connection is broken.” 

Jisoo knows that Jeonghan practically mumbled the last part, but the words feel like they came from a megaphone, and the air is suddenly constricting. It feels like the whole thing is his fault, and that he’s probably the broken cog in this connection. Maybe if he could reciprocate the connection, this wouldn’t happen.

“Do you know how long it takes before everything turns grey?” Jisoo asks. _Perhaps he could find a solution, it would be the least he could do, after causing all this._

“Well no, because I don’t time people when they go to the bathroom,” Jeonghan jokes, “but to be fair I did grab your hand and declare that I will never let go, so I guess you kinda had the right to assume that I would creepily time people when they go to the bathroom.”

In any other situation, Jisoo would laugh, but right now, he can’t even manage a smile. Jeonghan's smile drops as he tentatively rolls towards Jisoo and grabs his fingers to play with them.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I feel like you’re blaming yourself, and first of all, I’d like to say that the world doesn’t revolve around you,” _— Jisoo flinches —_ “just because you breathed doesn’t mean that the universe will bring out the bad luck and smite you. It doesn’t work like that. I bet the universe was just smoking some really wild crack when they made us. And second of all,” _—_ _Jeonghan looks up to make eye contact_ _—_ “if you think you’re going to solve this whole thing by yourself, you can piss right off to prince charming land. I’m not going to wait in your boring office while you go all noble idiot on your ‘quest for a cure’. I said I won’t let go of this hand,” _— smack! —_ “so that means we’re doing this thing together whether you like it or not. Got it?” 

“Yeah, okay,” Jisoo mumbles, pulling back his hand, “but did you have to hit my hand? I’m fragile, you know.”

“You’re such a baby,” Jeonghan teases, grinning widely, “Come on, I have a friend who's super obsessed with this soulmate mumbo jumbo. He and his soulmate will probably have a couple of theories about this whole thing.”

Jisoo smiles faintly as he laces his fingers with Jeonghan’s.

They say that your world only truly begins when you meet your soulmate, but to Jisoo, _Jeonghan feels like his beginning_.


End file.
